


Dia.

by cikicuba



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Diantara menjadi pembohong ulung dan mengikuti kata hati, Wonwoo masih belum memutuskan mana yang akan menjadi prioritasnya.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 218





	Dia.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie While You Were Sleeping (1995).

Dalam skala satu sampai dengan sepuluh, kadar monoton keseharian hidup Wonwoo berada pada angka sembilan koma lima. Ia pergi bekerja, berselancar di internet untuk mengisi waktu luangnya, memasak untuk dirinya sendiri, bermain bersama kucingnya, dan menonton video apapun yang muncul dalam kotak rekomendasi Youtube hingga tertidur dan lalu tanpa sadar, mengulang rutinitas tersebut keesokan hari.

Salah satu kosakata yang paling ia benci dalam kamus Bahasa Indonesia adalah _liburan_. Kata tersebut mengingatkan Wonwoo kepada atasannya yang berkumis tebal dan berkepala botak, yang gemar memanfaatkan _marital status_ nya yang masih tercetak jelas dalam Kartu Tanda Penduduk dengan tulisan belum menikah. Kesialannya itu selalu membuat jatah liburnya dirampas dengan cara tak senonoh oleh rekan kerjanya dengan alasan ‘urusan keluarga’, dan memanfaatkan kebaikan Wonwoo dengan cara yang menyimpang.

Seperti perayaan hari raya Idul Fitri tahun ini misalnya, ketika semua karyawan mendapatkan giliran untuk cuti dan merayakan lebaran, ia lagi-lagi harus berkorban dan menjadi pegawai teladan yang bekerja di tanggal merah dan hari-hari besar.

“Pak, tapi saya juga mau ngerayain lebaran. Emangnya bapak gak liat di biodata pegawai kalau agama saya itu Islam?” Protes Wonwoo di hadapan pak Tigor—atasannya. Kantor beliau selalu jadi tempat yang paling Wonwoo segan untuk datangi karena setiap kali masuk ke dalam sana, ia selalu berakhir dengan sakit di kepala dan rasa kesal yang membuncah di dada.

“Bah! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, itu? Kan sudah kubilang, kau tetap dapat libur tetapi seminggu setelahnya. Seminggu sebelumnya bekerja saja lah kau dulu.”

“Seminggu setelahnya sih lebarannya udah bubar, pak.” Jawab Wonwoo setengah menggerutu. “Lagian tahun lalu saya juga udah dapet giliran shift di hari raya. Masa tahun ini saya lagi?”

“Aku paham kekhawatiranmu,” Pak Tigor mengaitkan jari-jarinya di bawah dagu sembari memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan kasihan. Menyebalkan, karena tatapan itu terlihat seakan-akan Wonwoo disini untuk memohon alih-alih memperjuangkan haknya. Logat Batak pak Tigor yang kental menghiasi setiap partikel udara yang ada di dalam ruangannya. “Cuma mau bagaimana lagi, kawanmu yang lain semua sudah berkeluarga jadi aku harus utamakan mereka. Sudahlah, kau kan bisa berjumpa dengan keluargamu setelahnya. Lagipula kau tak punya suami atau anak yang menunggu dirumah, jadi mengapa harus diburu-buru?”

_Lihat, kan? Sakit kepala dan rasa kesal yang membuncah di dada._

Wonwoo berdiri dari kursinya sambil menahan napas, mencoba untuk tak menggila dalam waktu dekat karena tidak perduli betapa menyebalkanya pekerjaan ini, ia masih harus bertahan hidup. Wonwoo bertolak pinggang sebagai sebuah bentuk perlawanan defensif versi dirinya, dan sedikit memelototi pak Tigor dengan matanya yang membelalak.

“Pak, saya juga karyawan disini. Gak perduli saya masih _single_ atau sudah menikah, saya punya hak yang sama dengan rekan-rekan kerja saya yang lain. Saya percaya bapak orang yang kompeten dan mumpuni, saya juga percaya bapak ada di posisi sekarang bukan atas dasar nepotisme semata. Jadi saya harap bapak bisa bersikap adil dikemudian hari. Terima kasih banyak dan selamat siang.”

Wonwoo melangkah keluar dari dalam ruangan sembari mengurungkan niat untuk membanting pintu di depan muka atasannya. Mau bagaimanapun juga, nasib keuangannya tetap bergantung kepada bapak-bapak menyebalkan ini.

Menyindir pak Tigor secara halus ternyata bukan sebuah jalan pintas yang serta-merta dapat memberikannya tiket dan jalan pintas untuk kabur. Nasibnya masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, dan tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan perihal itu.

Wonwoo bekerja sebagai petugas loket kereta api di Jakarta—lebih tepatnya di stasiun Sudirman. Stasiun yang tak pernah lepas dari kata ramai, dan salah satu stasiun tersibuk yang ada di Jakarta. Cita-citanya adalah dipindahkan ke cabang yang lebih lenggang agar ia tak perlu melihat ribuan orang berlalu lalang setiap harinya. 

Salah satu keuntungan dari bekerja di stasiun yang menjadi penyambung salah satu distrik perkantoran terpadat di Jakarta adalah beragam orang yang setiap harinya ia temui. Para pekerja yang diburu waktu, pendatang yang berkelana, remaja yang ingin menyambangi pusat perbelanjaan _hits_ ibukota, dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya untuk mengisi kesibukan di kota besar itu. Sudirman dan segala keramaiannya adalah sebuah legasi yang akan selalu menjadi bagian dari budaya, dan terkadang hal tersebut sedikit banyak berperan dalam mengisi kekosongan hidup Wonwoo.

Jika ditanya apa yang tersedih dari menjadi anak rantau, Wonwoo akan menjawab karena tak ada suara orang tuanya yang mengingatkannya perihal apapun. Ketika ia harus bangun untuk sholat subuh, atau sarapan sebelum berangkat bekerja, atau saat ia lupa mematikan keran air, atau saat bahan makanan di kulkasnya semua sudah kadaluarsa namun belum juga ia keluarkan. Namun kamar kost nya di Depok yang juga dekat dengan kampusnya dulu adalah lokasi dimana banyak anak rantau lainnya berkumpul, dan entah bagaimana ia tak pernah merasa jadi manusia paling merana ketika berada disana.

Ngomong-ngomong, kembali dalam episode _Wonwoo dan Shift Kerja di Hari Liburnya,_ hanya tersisa satu minggu lagi sebelum lebaran tiba. Stasiun mulai sepi oleh pekerja yang mengambil cutinya lebih awal untuk kembali ke kampung halaman, dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya kesempatan inilah dimana seluruh warga dapat menikmati ibukota dengan jalanan lenggang nya. Hanya terdapat beberapa pekerja yang masih berlarian mengejar kereta di jam tujuh pagi, mengais rejeki demi tunjangan hari raya.

Namun dari segala hal yang Wonwoo nantikan dari shift nya yang terasa seperti tak pernah berakhir, adalah seseorang yang istimewa.

Jika dikira-kira, tinggi pria tersebut adalah 182 cm dengan tubuh yang terlihat terlalu proporsional untuk ukuran orang kantoran. Jangan hakimi Wonwoo, serial televisi barat yang ia tonton selalu menggambarkan karakter super sibuk tanpa pemerannya pernah berdiet ataupun pergi ke gym untuk berolahraga, jadi ia asumsikan yang seperti itu hanya terjadi di dalam film. Pada realitanya, sulit untuk membagi waktu antara bekerja dan merawat diri. Namun sebagian orang dilahirkan untuk menjadi sempurna dalam apapun yang mereka lakukan, salah satunya pria ini.

Kulitnya yang sawo matang, rahangnya yang tajam, tatapannya yang dalam namun polos, dan wajah kebingungannya acap kali ingin menghitung uang kembalian membuat pria tersebut akhirnya Wonwoo nobatkan dengan kata-kata _menggemaskan_ —yang sebetulnya kurang akurat mengingat ia adalah pria dewasa yang terlihat kokoh, mandiri,

dan selalu ingat namanya. “Pagi, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo memandang terlalu lama sampai-sampai pria tersebut harus mengulang sapaanya barusan. _Turtleneck_ hitam dan blazer cokelat kotak-kotak yang membalut tubuhnya terlihat sangat berlebihan untuk seseorang yang berkendara menggunakan commuter line Jabodetabek sebagai alat transportasi, namun terkadang ada hal-hal yang secara tak masuk akal mendapatkan pengecualian.

“P-Pagi Jongin,” Tenggorokannya seketika meradang. “Blazernya bagus.”

Jongin terkekeh pelan sembari menyerahkan Kartu Multi Trip dari lubang yang ada di kaca loket. “Makasih.”

“Mau _top up_ berapa?”

Jongin mengeluarkan pecahan seratus ribu dari dalam dompetnya. “Semua, ya.”

“Oke.” Tangan Wonwoo dengan sigap melakukan tugasnya, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tak melirik pria tersebut melalui sudut matanya atau mengeluarkan kalimat basa-basi tak penting lainnya. Presensi Jongin selalu mengintimidasi dalam cara paling aneh. “ _Done_.”

“ _Thanks_.” Tangan Jongin sibuk memasukan kartu tersebut kembali ke dompet, namun sudut bibirnya terangkat naik, menandakan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum.

“Sama-sama. _By the way_ , lo sekarang bisa isi sendiri di mesin yang itu sih kalau gak mau antri. Gampang kok caranya, tinggal masukin uang dan klik _top up_.”

Mata Jongin beralih pada mesin dibelakangnya. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang mengantri menunggu giliran. “Enggak deh disini aja, teknologi nyeremin. Gue takut salah pencet terus uangnya gak balik.”

 _See? Adorable._ “Oke kalau gitu.”

Jongin melampirkan senyum terakhir sebelum menghilang dari pandangan.

Dan begitulah, bagaimana bagian terbaik dari pekerjaanya adalah ketika melayani satu pria dari ribuan penumpang lainnya. Yang tersenyum pada Wonwoo, yang masih mengingat namanya ketika mereka berkenalan di Minggu pagi ketika Jongin datang dengan pakaian olahraga untuk ikut meramaikan _Car Free Day_ , yang selalu mendatangi loket untuk _top up_ , dan yang memenuhi pikiran Wonwoo hampir di sebagian harinya walaupun yang ia tahu tentang pria itu hanyalah nama dan jadwal kereta yang selalu ia naiki.

Satu yang Wonwoo dapat pastikan, ia jelas menyukai Jongin dalam tingkat emosi yang lebih dari seorang penumpang dan petugas loket.

Untuk alasan kepuasan batin semata, Wonwoo mulai membuat kue lebaran dan menatanya dirumah. Mungkin ia juga harus berbelanja baju yang akan ia kenakan di tempat kerja di hari lebaran nanti (yang juga sebuah bentuk sarkasme atas dasar kepuasan batin dan pembalasan dendam masih dalam konteks hari liburnya yang terampas). Salah satu peristiwa yang menghiburnya hari ini adalah saldo rekeningnya yang tak lagi berjumlah tiga digit bagaikan Indeks Prestasi Kumulatif. Ternyata pak Tigor tidak berbohong ketika beliau mengatakan akan memberikan Wonwoo uang tunjangan sesuai dengan usaha yang ia kerahkan untuk berbakti sebagai karyawan berprestasi.

Ibu pemilik rumah kost memanggilnya setengahh jam lalu dan melaporkan bahwa lagi-lagi kucing Wonwoo mencuri ikan yang dibelinya di pasar tadi pagi. Wonwoo mendatangi rumahnya yang berada di lantai atas, mengatur berbagai macam argumen yang sekiranya dapat membantu kucingnya lolos.

“Bu maaf, kucing saya cuma mau makan Whiskas jadi gak mungkin dia yang ngambil ikan ibu."

“Etdah, belagu amat kucing lu pilih-pilih makanan? Yang namanya kucing kalo dikasih ikan mah kaga bakal nolak, bujuuug.” Wonwoo merasa indoktrinasi bahasa Betawi yang ia kuasai sebagian besar datang dari bu Jaenab yang secara tak diinginkan menanamkan hal tersebut di otaknya.

“Bu, serius, kucing saya termasuk salah satu _royal cat_ yang gak bisa makan makanan sembarangan. Dia dari kecil udah dilatih buat makan Whiskas. Bisa-bisa muntah dia kalau makan ikan pasar.” _Bohong_ , kucingnya adalah jenis anggora berhidung pesek dan berwajah menyebalkan yang terkadang mengunyah sepatu Wonwoo ketika lapar, namun informasi tersebut tak perlu diketahui bu Jaenab. “Lagipula ibu lihat sendiri emangnya waktu kucing saya ngambil ikannya?”

“Pan bukan gua tong yang liat. Noh bocahnya yang lapor.”

Wonwoo melirik pria nyentrik yang mengenakan pakaian training berwarna merah, terduduk di sofa sambil mengunyah kerupuk. Satu kakinya bertengger di atas meja, satunya tertekuk diatas sofa. Dari rambutnya yang lepek dan terlihat seperti mimpi buruk di siang bolong, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri yang tahu sudah berapa hari pria tersebut tak menyentuh kamar mandi.

“Hey, manis.”

Wonwoo tersenyum seadanya, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menghilangkan raut sungkan di wajah. Soonyoung dan perilaku anehnya selalu dapat membuat Wonwoo jengkel dalam sepersetengah detik dari mereka bertatap mata. Bu Jaenab dan agendanya menjodohkan mereka tak pernah absen barang sehari, dan Wonwoo tahu ide tersebut tercetus karena untuk alasan yang tak dapat dijelaskan, Soonyoung menyukai Wonwoo.

“Mungkin anaknya harus mulai pakai kacamata bu, soalnya dia pasti salah lihat.”

Bu Jaenab terlihat seperti mempertimbangkan hal tersebut dan Wonwoo rasanya sudah hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

“Kenapa, manis? Gue keliatan lebih ganteng kalau pake kacamata, gitu?”

Saatnya mengeluarkan jurus senyum palsu. “Haha. Mungkin.”

“Okeh, siap! Beli kacamata bareng besok, kita?”

Wonwoo mundur perlahan, menyelamatkan dirinya dari Soonyoung yang mulai berjalan mendekati. “Sori, besok gue kerja.”

“Ah... Sangat disayangkan, bung!” Soonyoung memijat batang hidungnya dengan dramatis. masih dengan penampilannya yang aneh dan kacamata yang menggantung dikepala dan Wonwoo hampir tertawa atas kejenakaan hidup pria di depannya.

“Mungkin _next time_?” _Dan saat lo sudah menyisihkan waktu untuk mandi dan merubah penampilan?_

Soonyoung membentuk pistol dengan jarinya dan menodongkanya ke hadapan Wonwoo. “Tentu, manis.”

Wonwoo tersenyum terakhir kali sebelum melarikan diri dari Kwon Soonyoung.

Lima hari sebelum lebaran, Jakarta semakin sepi dari lalu lalang kendaraan yang kerap menimbulkan polusi. Tapi yang berbeda dari hari itu adalah serangkaian kejadian aneh yang menimpanya dalam sekejap. Kalau boleh dirangkum, hidup Wonwoo berubah 180 derajat semenjak kejadian itu.

Semua bermula dari alarm yang tak berbunyi subuh tadi, yang juga menjadi penyebab utama dari telatnya Wonwoo pagi ini. Untungnya salah satu rekan kerjanya datang lebih awal dan bersedia untuk menggantikan sampai ia datang. Dan sekarang Wonwoo berlari seperti orang gila mengejar keretanya yang hampir tertutup di depan mata. Huru-hara pagi ini ditambah dengan Wonwoo yang berpapasan dengan Jongin di pinggir peron, dan kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya secara harfiah.

Setelah mengabaikan sapaan barusan dikarenakan adrenalin nya yang kelewat terpompa perkara telat dan bertemu dengan Jongin disaat yang bersamaan, Wonwoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kini ia dua puluh langkah didepan pria itu, berkontemplasi dengan dirinya sendiri antara terus melaju atau membalikan badan. Namun kerumunan yang saling bersautan dibelakangnya mengharuskan Wonwoo untuk membalikan badaanya dan menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat pria itu terguling jatuh kebawah rel dan pingsan setelahnya.

Wonwoo panik.

Sekujur tubuhnya panas dingin, dan kakinya enggan bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Teriakan seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya yang meminta pertolongan mengejutkannya dan lamunan, membuat Wonwoo tersentak dan secara otomatis memfokuskan matanya pada Jongin yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas rel.

Perkaranya sekarang jadi seperti ini: pengawas peron masih berlari dari peron bagian paling ujung, dan butuh waktu setidaknya satu menit sebelum ia bisa sampai di posisi jatuhnya Jongin. Dari ujung sana pula, sebuah commuter line sedang melaju menuju posisi yang sama. Stimulusnya mengatakan Wonwoo harus meloncat kebawah dan menyelamatkan pria itu (entah bagaimana caranya). Dan atas nama kebodohan, ia pun meloncat.

Jongin tak kunjung bangun tak perduli seberapa keras Wonwoo mengguncang tubuhnya. Pria itu pingsan dengan cara paling damai yang pernah Wonwoo lihat, padahal ada kereta dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kearah mereka berdua.

“Jongin!” Wonwoo mencoba peruntungannya lagi walaupun terlihat bodoh dan menyedihkan, namun pria itu tetap dengan tidur damainya. Wonwoo terus mengguncang serta mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. “ _Please_ bangun ada kereta mau— _shit parfume lo wanginya enak banget_ —mau lewat!”

Ketika kereta semakin mendekat dan keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya tanpa henti, Wonwoo menggulingkan tubuh mereka berdua ke sisi kolong peron tepat di detik-detik terakhir. Alam bawah sadarnya paham jika ia terlambat berguling barang satu detik saja, tak akan ada dirinya yang bernapas dan memandang wajah Jongin dengan sedekat ini.

Wonwoo tertawa. Mentertawakan dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya. Karena siapa yang lebih bodoh daripada mengorbankan nyawa satu-satunya untuk orang asing yang hanya menyapanya paling banyak tiga kali seminggu?

Jawabannya adalah Jeon Wonwoo.

Selanjutnya yang Wonwoo tahu ia sudah berada di rumah sakit, berdiri dengan kikuk di depan ruang IGD sembari memperhatikan para dokter dan suster berlalu lalang. Sesungguhnya kepalanya masih kekurangan kemampuan untuk memproses segalanya yang terjadi dan mungkin itu alasan dibalik perilakunya yang aneh saat ini.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju meja resepsionis dengan pelan lalu tersenyum kepada suster yang bertugas sebelum mengajukan pertanyaanya. “Sus, mau tanya.”

“Boleh mas, ada yang bisa dibantu?”

“Pasien yang tadi dibawa sama saya kesini sekarang dimana, ya? Yang pingsan di rel kereta.”

Suster tersebut terlihat masih mempunyai ingatan kuat tentang kedatangan Jongin dan dirinya. “Pasien sudah dibawa ke ruang rawat inap dan masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar, mas.”

“Oke,” Wonwoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. “Boleh saya lihat?”

“Mas dengan siapanya, ya?”

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba barusan membuatnya tersentak. _Sebagai siapa ia disini?_ “Saya yang nyelamatin dia, sus.”

Suster tersebut tersenyum sekenanya. “Mohon maaf mas, prosedurnya hanya keluarga yang boleh menjenguk ke dalam.”

Wonwoo membalas senyum cuma-cuma suster tersebut dengan anggukan pelan, paham bahwa tak seharusnya ia memaksakan kehendak pada hal yang telah menjadi protokol. Ia memundurkan langkahnya sebelum berjalan menuju lift. Tamparan barusan membuatnya sedikit terguncang karena kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak akan pernah menjadi apa-apa tentang segalanya yang menyangkut Jongin.

Sedari awal perilaku sok heroiknya memang hanya sebuah lelucon yang pantas untuk ditertawakan, jadi mengapa ia harus merasa kecewa sekarang?

Dengan kepala menunduk, Wonwoo menekan tombol lift dan menunggunya terbuka sebelum sebuah tepukan di pundak membuatnya menoleh. Suster lain yang berbeda dari sebelumnya sedang menatapnya dengan senyum teduh, menunggu Wonwoo untuk merespon komunikasi verbal yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

“Iya sus?”

“Masnya yang mau ketemu pak Jongin kan, ya?”

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya polos. “I…ya?”

“Mari, mas.”

Wonwoo berjalan setengah terseok, masih ragu dengan kesempatan cuma-cuma yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Suster tersebut tak memandangnya dengan curiga, dan juga tak terlihat seperti seseorang yang gemar melanggar aturan. Jadi Wonwoo hanya mengikutinya dalam diam sampai di kamar rawat inap dimana Jongin berada.

Hal pertama yang Wonwoo dapati ketika memandang Jongin yang tergeletak di tempat tidur rumah sakit adalah bagaimana rona oranye yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya kini digantikan dengan warna pucat pasi. Mulutnya yang terkatup rapat membuat Wonwoo mencubit lengannya sendiri karena sang pria terlihat tak cocok dengan garis bibir lurus itu. Ia merindukan senyum Jongin yang terbiasa menghiasi pribadinya yang ramah, dan sekarang hanya ada awan hitam disana.

“Dia gak kenapa-napa kan, sus? Kenapa masih pingsan juga ya?"

“Kita sedang menunggu hasil _CT Scan_ nya, mas. Tapi untuk sementara dari pemeriksaan awal tanda vitalnya semua baik. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi aja, ya.”

Wonwoo mengangguk, cubitan di lengannya tanpa sadar bertambah kuat. Ia memandangi Jongin dalam diam, mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaanya yang berkecamuk.

Dan saat itulah segerombol orang datang bersamaan, menciptakan keos yang cukup menjadi perhatian para pasien lain. Satu orang kakek memapah nenek yang berjalan ke samping tempat tidur Jongin dengan wajah khawatir, satu pasangan suami dan istri paruh baya mengikuti dari belakang dengan tak kalah paniknya, satu pria muda berambut hitam dan berbibir tebal dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Wonwoo berjalan lurus setelah melirik kearahnya sekilas, satu remaja berwajah bule yang kesusahan membuka ritsleting jaket, satu lagi remaja perempuan memakai terusan _overall_ _denim_ dengan rambut dikuncir kuda yang bersusah payah untuk berjinjit demi melihat keadaan di depannya, dan satu pria tinggi dengan alis yang terangkat curiga ketika memandang Wonwoo secara intens dari atas sampai bawah. Pandangannya yang mengintimidasi mengingatkan Wonwoo pada Jongin.

Suara yang tumpang tindih mulai memenuhi ruangan secara bersamaan.

“Nini…” Nenek tua didepannya menangis sembari memegangi dadanya. “Nini cucu kesayangan nenek kenapa pucat… Kenapa bisa begini…”

Wonwoo memundurkan kakinya dua langkah kebelakang.

“Nini bangun yuk nak, mami sama semuanya udah ada disini…” Isak wanita paruh baya yang dapat diasumsikan sebagai ibunya, yang juga dapat digunakan untuk menarik kesimpulan bahwa semua yang ada disini adalah keluarga Jongin, _yang dapat menjadi alasan kuat untuk Wonwoo agar keluar dari sana secepatnya_.

Setelah keluarga besar tersebut panik secara berlebihan di waktu yang bersamaan, kini giliran mereka menyaksikan kebodohan Wonwoo yang menabrak pintu ketika berjalan mundur untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya seperti predator yang hendak memangsa korban dan Wonwoo mengerut dan mengecil ditempatnya. Pria berbibir tebal yang meliriknya pertama kali tadi menangkap pandangan Wonwoo.

“Siapa…?” Tak perlu kalimat tanya penuh untuk mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan tersebut.

Sebelum Wonwoo sempat menjawab, suster disebelahnya sudah mengambil alih stir. “Loh ini tunangan anaknya kan pak, bu? Yang nyelamatin pak Jongin sewaktu jatuh tadi."

_Sebentar._

“Tunangan…” Sang kakek memicingkan matanya pada Wonwoo sembari memasang kacamata yang tergantung dileher. “Tunangan cucu saya, Nini?”

_Sebentar._

“Kak Nini punya tunangan?!” Remaja perempuan yang sibuk berjinjit tadi memicingkan matanya kearah Wonwoo.

_Se. ben. tar._

“Jongin cerita ke lo soal ini gak, Gyu?” Bisik remaja berwajah bule kepada pria tinggi di sebelahnya.

“Cerita sih, tapi bukannya tunangannya lagi di Boston, ya? Apa udah balik ke Indo? Tapi tunangannya seinget gue cewek, anjir.”

_SEBENTAR!_

Sebelum Wonwoo sempat mengoreksi satupun dari kata-kata barusan, keluarga besar tersebut menghampirinya dan menanyakan banyak sekali pertanyaan sekaligus pada Wonwoo. Mulai dari dimana ia mengenal Jongin, kapan mereka bertemu, cerita dibalik pertunangan mereka, pernyataan tiba-tiba sang nenek yang mengatakan bahwa _Wonwoo tampan dan cocok bersanding dengan Jongin_ , dan sejuta ledakan pertanyaan lainnya yang masuk ke dalam telinga kanan dan keluar melalui telinga kiri.

Wonwoo berdiri ditempatnya, membeku dan meremas kepalan tangan dengan panik.

“Semuanya, mohon maaf sebelumnya, sebenernya saya cuma—"

Nenek Jongin seketika jatuh ke lantai dan terkapar lemah. Pandangan semua orang yang terfokus pada Wonwoo sekarang berganti arah, dan seluruh anggota keluarga berubah panik. Wonwoo pun tak kalah panik, karena kena kutuk apa ia sampai harus terlibat dalam sitkom keluarga ini?

Disaat semua sedang sibuk membangunkan sang nenek dan mendudukannya di sofa, pria berbadan tinggi menghampirinya perlahan. Tangannya ada di kedua sisi kantong, matanya menelanjangi Wonwoo secara intens seakan-akan Wonwoo telah melakukan dosa besar.

“Oma gampang syok dan jantungnya udah lemah, jadi apapun yang bakalan lo omongin gue harap gak ngebuat beliau semakin memburuk.”

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup. Langkahnya semakin mundur kebelakang. Tenggorokannya membengkak.

Jam-jam berikutnya adalah waktu teraneh yang pernah Wonwoo jalani dalam hidupnya. Tadi pagi Wonwoo adalah pria menyedihkan yang menyalahkan alarm atas keterlambatannya dalam bekerja, dan siang ini Wonwoo adalah tunangan dari pria yang diam-diam ia kagumi.

Keluarga Jongin adalah keluarga terhangat setelah keluarganya sendiri yang pernah Wonwoo kenal. Mereka memperlakukan Wonwoo seakan-akan ia telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Opa dan oma Jongin terutama, mereka sangat menyukai kehadiran Wonwoo sampai-sampai tak hentinya menanyakan berbagai hal. Wonwoo berkontemplasi antara meladeni dengan kebohongan lainnya atau bersikap tak sopan dengan mengabaikan. Ia memilih opsi pertama karena bayangan sang nenek terkena serangan jantung di depan matanya membuat darah Wonwoo melepuh. Wonwoo berakhir dengan menuruti permintaan orang tua Jongin untuk berbuka puasa bersama mereka. Prinsipnya hari ini adalah _teruslah berenang karena sudah terlanjur basah_ , jadi jangan tanyakan sudah setinggi apa tumpukan dosa yang ia timbun hari ini.

Pria berbibir tebal yang belakangan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Seungcheol menanyakan reka adegan kejadian yang menimpa sepupunya pagi tadi, dan Wonwoo dengan tenang menjelaskan (dengan mengeksekusi fakta bahwa Wonwoo dan Jongin tak sepenuhnya saling mengenal). Di sebelah Seungcheol, Hansol mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mengatakan bahwa ia salut karena dalam keadaan kalut Wonwoo masih sempat memberanikan diri untuk melompat dan berpikiran untuk menggulingkan Jongin ke kolong rel. Minseo—adik Jongin, menawarkan pelukan hangat pada Wonwoo sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan kakaknya. Perempuan manis itu bahkan meminta ia untuk memilih restoran dimana mereka akan berbuka puasa nanti sore sesuai dengan keinginanya, dan Wonwoo rasanya ingin menangis ketika merasakan segala kehangatan yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

Satu-satunya hal yang menggangunya adalah tatapan tajam dari Mingyu yang mengikutinya kemanapun. Pria itu sudah pasti menjadi satu-satunya kandidat dalam keluarganya yang tak mempercayai agenda berbohong Wonwoo perkara pertunangannya dengan Jongin. Mingyu adalah anak tengah. Dari gerak geriknya, ia terlihat sangat akrab dengan Jongin melebihi siapun dan itu sudah sangat menjelaskan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Wonwoo. Kemunculan dirinya pasti terlihat seperti bentuk penghianatan karena Mingyu selalu tahu apapun tentang Jongin, dan keberadaan Wonwoo disana menandakan sesuatu yang disembunyikan kakaknya secara diam-diam.

Ia tak menyalahkan Mingyu. Wonwoo pun, akan bersikap sama jika tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang masuk ke dalam keluarganya dan mengaku sebagai tunangan yang selama ini wajah dan keberadaannya tak diketahui. Yang Wonwoo sayangkan adalah bagaimana ia dan Mingyu tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi akur di sepanjang pertemuan yang mereka miliki.

Siang berganti menjadi malam, dan tanpa disadari Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Jongin selama seharian penuh. Dan tahukah apa bagian paling mengerikan dari semua itu? Rasa nyaman dan diterima yang Wonwoo rasakan. Tak ada atasan menyebalkan yang selalu memberikan kesenjangan sosial padanya, atau ibu kost yang selalu menjodohkannya dengan anaknya yang super nyentrik, atau alarm yang tak menyala, atau kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo akan menghabiskan hari raya seorang diri.

“Tante, Wonwoo kayaknya harus pulang sekarang, deh? Besok masih harus kerja soalnya.”

“Aduh gimanasih calon menantu tante masih harus kerja musim liburan begini?” Wonwoo mencoba untuk tidak tersentak pada kata-kata _calon menantu_ barusan.

“Iya tante, kebetulan belum dapet jatah libur nih hehe.”

“Yaudah hati-hati ya ganteng, kamu punya nomor telepon tante minta biar besok bisa _call-call_ untuk buka puasa bareng lagi.”

“I-Iya boleh, tante.” Wonwoo mengambil ponsel ibu Jongin yang diserahkan padanya dan mulai memasukan nomornya disana. “Udah, tante.”

“Ini ada WA nya dong, ya? Nanti tante _call_ ya sama _chat_ juga berkabar kamu udah dirumah belum.”

“Oke tante.”

“Ngomong-ngomong rumahnya dimana?”

“Di Depok, tante.”

“ _Eh!_ ” Si tante menepuk tangannya heboh seakan teringat akan sesuatu. Lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Mingyu yang bersandar di pinggir pintu sambil memainkan ponsel nya. “Kamu ada anter bunga ke Depok, bukannya?”

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya antara Wonwoo dan ibunya, lalu kembali kepada Wonwoo masih dengan determinasi yang sama seakan-akan mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan dari lahir. “Mau sekalian dianter?”

“Iya dong mau mumpung searah!”

Lutut Wonwoo melemas. Ia tak ingin menghabiskan sisa harinya berada satu mobil dengan pria jutek itu. “Tante, Wonwoo bisa—”

“Udaah bareng aja gih gak apa! Cepet sana jalan nanti keburu malem.”

Wonwoo tak punya tenaga tersisa untuk menolak. Ia memberikan salam kepada seluruh keluarga lainnya sebelum berjalan mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang. Pria tersebut tak menoleh barang sebentar, membuat pundak Wonwoo semakin menunduk membayangkan seperti apa tersiksanya nanti ketika mereka harus duduk berdampingan di dalam mobil yang sunyi.

Membayangkan pria sejantan Mingyu menjadi kurir bunga hias adalah hal yang lucu, apalagi penampilan dan ekspresi jutek yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Dari seluruh hal didunia ini bunga adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia asosiasikan dengan Mingyu.

“Gue bukan kurir bunga.” Ucapnya tiba-tiba seakan dapat membaca pikiran Wonwoo. “Itu usaha nyokap sama oma, gue kadang bantu _delivery_ kalau lagi sempet.”

“Terus lo kerjanya apa?” Entah keberanian yang datang darimana yang membuatnya berani bertanya hal barusan.

“ _Real estate agent_.”

Wonwoo mengangguk, menarik-narik ujung sweaternya kikuk.

Mereka tak berbicara apapun lagi setelahnya. Sesuai dugaan, Mingyu bahkan tak menyalakan radio guna mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka. Pria tersebut hanya sibuk menyetir dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya lagi menelusuri sesuatu di ponsel tiap berada di lampu merah. Wonwoo pun melakukan hal yang sama, mengotak-atik ponselnya dan mencari perkara dari alarm tak berbunyi pagi tadi.

Mingyu mengantarnya sampai di gang indekos setelah Wonwoo menyebutkan nama kost nya. Usut punya usut, Mingyu pun mengenal daerah ini karena ia dulu juga berkuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Ia tak menanyakan pertanyaan lebih lanjut karena ia rasa mereka tak cukup akrab untuk itu.

“ _Thanks_.”

Mingyu menoleh sekenanya sembari mengangguk kecil. “Gue tetep gak percaya,”

Wonwoo memicingkan alisnya, mencoba untuk mensejajarkan kepala dan jendela mobil yang terbuka. “Soal?”

“Lo tunangan kakak gue.”

Wonwoo meremas jaket yang tersampir di lengannya. “Itu hak lo.”

Pria tersebut mengangkat bahunya seakan-akan mengatakan _kita lihat aja nanti_ sebelum melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang.

Shift Wonwoo hari ini berakhir di jam tiga sore—masih ada waktu untuk mengejar buka puasa dirumah jika ia bergegas pergi sekarang juga. Namun belum sempat Wonwo menjajakan kakinya keluar dari ruang ganti, ponselnya berdering di kantong jaket.

Wonwoo mengangkat di dering ketiga. “Halo?”

“Ganteng, ini tante.”

Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya lemas. Ia tahu betul suara siapa itu. “Iya, tante.”

“Kamu jadi ya buka puasa bareng? Tapi sebelum itu tante boleh minta tolong, nak?”

“Minta tolong apa, tante?”

“Kamu ke apartemen Nini dan kasih makan Jjangu, ya? Dia dari kemarin pasti belum makan.”

 _Ya Tuhan, Jjanggu siapa lagi? Dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa tahu yang mana apartemen Jongin?_ “Oke tante.”

“ _Food_ nya pasti ada dirumah karena Nini selalu _stock_. Pasti kamu tau lah, ya? Udah sering kesana juga. Oke deh kalau gitu. Sekalian ya ganteng, bawain beberapa celana dalam Nini buat dia ganti dirumah sakit. Kunci cadangannya kamu minta ke _receptionist_ aja pasti mereka juga udah kenal sama kamu. Tante tunggu ya, sayang. Kamu hati-hati.”

Sambungan telepon terputus, dan Wonwoo memandang lantai dibawah kakinya dengan merana.

Sekarang apa? Bagaimana caranya ia tahu dimana Jongin tinggal, bagaimana mbak-mbak resepsionis akan percaya dan memberikan kunci cadangan sedangkan ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo mengunjungi tempat itu, dan _Demi Tuhan_ , Jjanggu itu apalagi?

Ponselnya berdering lagi ketika Wonwoo sedang dilanda kepanikan yang menyelimuti segenap jiwa raganya. Kali ini nomor tak dikenal, dan Wonwoo hanya ingin telepon tersebut segera berhenti. Ia angkat pada dering kedua, bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan halo karena seseorang di ujung telepon sudah mendahuluinya berbicara.

“ _Green Palace_ Kalibata City.” _Suara Seungcheol_.

“G-Gimana, kak?”

“Lo disuruh tante ke apart Jongin, kan?”

“Iya…”

“Iya disitu. _Details_ nomor kamarnya nanti gue kirim WA sekalian sama _passcode_ nya ya, gak usah minta kunci ke resepsionis.”

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo bersusah payah menelan ludahnya. _Apa jangan-jangan Seungcheol…_ “Kak…?”

Yang dipanggil terkekeh pelan. Aura Seungcheol dari keluarganya yang lain selalu lebih berbeda; lebih _down to earth_ dan _easy to approach_. Tak susah rasanya membuka diri pada Seungcheol. “Iya gue tau.”

Untuk sepersekian detik Wonwoo kehabisan kata-kata untuk ia utarakan. “Terus kenapa…?”

“Keluarga gue kayaknya suka banget deh sama lo.”

“Maksudnya kak?”

“Iya, _despite_ kenyataan kalau semua ini cuma salah paham, tapi gue bisa liat kalau lo tulus ke mereka _so i let you did the lie_.”

“ _Oh I see…_ ” Ucap Wonwoo sembari mengangguk walaupun ia tahu Seungcheol tak akan melihatnya. “Sori ya kak, saya gak pernah ada maksud untuk bohong…”

“ _It’s okay_ , Wonwoo. Untuk sekarang ikutin dulu aja ya. _I know Mingyu can be a pain in the ass_ jadi kalau dia mempersulit atau apa lo bisa _contact_ gue. _Also_ , untuk semua _trivia_ Jongin yang mungkin akan lo butuhkan _just in case someone decided_ buat ngerjain lo. _Oh and by the way, Jjanggu is a cat._ ”

Wonwoo terkekeh, kepalanya tergeleng karena tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lalui. Wonwoo berubah dari hampir terjeblos ke penjara karena membohongi satu keluarga menjadi _The Jongin Expert_ secara tiba-tiba.

“ _Thank you_ ya, kak.”

“ _No worries_. Sori juga karena lo harus ada di situasi ini.”

“ _I actually enjoyed it. You had a really nice family_.”

Seungcheol tertawa di seberang sana. “ _A big nice family indeed_.”

Menurut info dari Seungcheol, Jongin adalah seseorang yang membenci teknologi jadi _passcode_ yang ia gunakan tak akan jauh dari tanggal ulang tahun nya. Asumsi Seungcheol tak salah dan merupakan penyebab utama Wonwoo sudah ada di dalam dan menyortir setiap sudut dari rumah tersebut untuk mencari Jjanggu. Wonwoo membuka kabinet-kabinet yang ada di dapur dan menemukan tuna kalengan yang memang disiapkan untuk binatang yang bahkan setelah tiga puluh menit belum juga Wonwoo temukan.

Aparteme Jongin berantakan. Kardus berserakan dimana-mana, handuk yang tersampir di sofa, piring-piring yang menumpuk diatas wastafel, dan debu yang ada di setiap sudut perabot rumah. Kepala Wonwoo mulai berdenyut karena jika ada satu hal yang ia benci didunia ini, itu adalah rumah yang berantakan.

Susah payah Wonwoo mencari pembuka kaleng yang tersembunyi dibalik tumpukan panci. Ia memancing Jjanggu dengan aroma makanan dan berharap kucing tersebut akan muncul secara magis.

“Jjanggu… Makan dulu, yuk…”

Wonwoo terus mengendap-ngendap dan mencari, dan saat itulah ia mendengar pintu depan yang hampir terbuka. Wonwoo panik. Dengan sigap ia mengambil panci bergagang panjang dan bersiap untuk kemuningkinan terburuk. Wonwoo mematikan seluruh lampu secepat kilat sebelum bersembunyi di dapur. Ketika penyusup tersebut menyalakan lampu, Wonwoo mengarahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk memukul kepala orang tersebut.

“ _Shiiit!_ ”

Bukan. Bukan pencuri atau penyusup, atau apapun sebutan penjahat yang terbiasa membobol rumah orang. Hanya Mingyu. Mingyu yang sekarang sedang memegangi kepalanya penuh rasa sakit, dan Mingyu yang memicingkan matanya pada Wonwoo dengan penuh kekesalan.

“Maaf!” Wonwoo melepas panci dari tangannya yang sekarang malah jatuh mengenai jari-jari kaki Mingyu.

“Anjing sakit banget!”

Wonwoo semakin panik. Tubuhnya mengatakan agar meraih kepala Mingyu untuk menemukan letak luka, tetapi tangannya yang gemetar hanya berakhir dengan menekan kepala Mingyu lebih keras lagi. “Maaf, maaf, maaf!”

Mingyu meringis, menjatuhkan dirinya keatas sofa masih memegangi kepala dan merasakan jari-jari kakinya berdenyut. Wonwoo mengikuti dengan hati-hati dan rasa was-was yang tinggi karena sudah terlalu banyak kebodohan yang ia lakukan hari ini.

Sepuluh menit semenjak mereka duduk bersebelahan. Wonwoo yang menunduk dan meremas tangannya berkali-kali, dan Mingyu yang menandang langit-langit serta merasakan sakit yang hingga kini masih menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Pukulan Wonwoo memang cukup keras untuk ukuran pria mungil sepertinya. Atau mungkin Mingyu yang kelewat besar sampai-sampai Wonwoo terlihat sekecil itu disampingnya.

“Mingyu, maaf…”

Mingyu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. “Lo tuh kenapa sih?”

“Gue kira lo maling.”

“Mana ada maling masuk pake _passcode_?!”

“Maling jenius?”

Mingyu menoleh dan memelototi Wonwoo. Yang dipelototi menciut disebelahnya. “Lo ngapain disini?”

“Mau ngasih makan Jjanggu.”

Lagi-lagi Mingyu menghela napas. Wonwoo bergegas menuju lemari pendingin untuk mencari es batu, membalutnya di dalam handuk kecil yang ia temukan tadi dan memberikannya pada Mingyu. Pria tersebut menekan-nekan es tersebut di bagian lukanya sambil meringis.

“Sini.”

Wonwoo tersentak ketika Mingyu meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya ke salah satu kamar dan menemukan seekor kucing terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Jjanggu membuka matanya ketika Mingyu menyalakan lampu kamar dan memandang dua pengacau tidurnya dengan tatapan curiga.

“Dia paling suka tidur di kamar Jongin. Masa gitu aja lo gak tau?” Ucap Mingyu dengan nada mencemooh.

“Tau! Cuma tadi sebelum sempet kesini lo udah masuk.” Alibinya terdengar kurang meyakinkan, namun Mingyu mempercayai itu dengan tidak menjawab kembali.

Wonwoo menggendong Jjanggu dengan bersemangat. Memeluknya, menggelitik perutnya, dan bermain dengan tangannya yang menggemaskan. Jjanggu makan dengan lahap dan kembali tidur setelahnya. Wonwoo tertawa melihat kelakuan tersebut karena setelah dipikir-pikir Jjanggu mengingatkannya pada Lulu dirumah. Mungkin semua tabiat kucing memang seperti itu.

Ia dan Mingyu memutuskan untuk membereskan apartemen Jongin sore itu. Mereka bekerja kebanyakan dalam diam; Wonwoo di sisi sebelah, dan Mingyu disebelahnya lagi. Setelah akhirnya bertemu saat membereskan dapur barulah Mingyu menegurnya.

“Kayaknya gak akan sempet nyusul ke resto. Mau pesen makanan dan buka disini aja, gak?”

Wonwoo melirik antara Mingyu dan ruang hampa. _Disini as in… mereka harus makan berdua?_ Ia melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukan pukul lima lewat lima belas menit. Kemacetan kota Jakarta tak akan dapat membawa mereka kemanapun dengan waktu yang tersisa. “Boleh.”

Mingyu memesan _bucket_ ayam KFC beserta nasi, kentang dan segala jenis minuman yang kemungkinan ada di dalam menu. Mengapa pria tersebut melakukan pembelian impulsif yang paling Wonwoo benci masih menjadi misteri, tetapi ia bersyukur makanan mereka datang tepat saat adzan berkumandang.

“Gyu, udah adzan!” Teriaknya. Pria itu berpamitan untuk mandi sepuluh menit lalu dan entah apakah ia sudah selesai atau belum.

Apartemen Jongin yang kini rapi membuat Wonwoo tersenyum. Sakit kepalanya hilang hanya karena melihat meja yang bersih dari debu, serta barang-barang yang berada di tempatnya masing-masing. Ia menata makanan mereka diatas meja dan bersiap untuk menyisip minumnya ketika Mingyu keluar dari kamar Jongin bertelanjang dada dengan training abu-abu dan handuk tersampir di leher.

Wonwoo tersedak minumannya.

“Kenapa lo?” Tanya Mingyu santai. Diambilnya satu gelas cola yang bersiap akan dia teguk. Wonwoo meraih gelas tersebut dari genggaman Mingyu secara tiba-tiba dan membuat pria tersebut tersentak kaget.

“Buka puasa tuh minum teh atau air putih. Perut lo seharian kosong gitu mau langsung lo siram soda. Gak bagus. Tuh udah gue bikinin teh.”

“Ck. Bawel banget.” Mingyu menggerlingkan matanya sebelum meraih gelas yang ditunjuk Wonwoo dan meneguk teh manis sampai habis. Selanjutnya ia membuka _bucket_ dan mengambil satu ayam yang langsung ia santap dengan lahap. Wonwoo melakukan hal yang sama.

“ _By the way_ gue lupa nanya, tadi lo mau ngapain kesini?”

Mingyu menyisihkan kulit ayam dan menaruhnya di mangkok kecil yang ia ambil di rak piring. “Emang gue gak boleh ke apartemen abang gue sendiri?”

“Ya bukan gitu,” Wonwoo menyesap cola pelan. “ _Timing_ nya bisa pas aja.”

“Gue juga tiba-tiba kepikiran Jjanggu, mana tau ternyata nyokap udah nyuruh lo kesini duluan.”

“Ooh…”

Mingyu mengambil potongan ayam keduanya setelah lima menit. “Kok gue gak pernah tau tentang lo, sih?”

Wonwoo lagi-lagi tersedak. “Gue juga gak tahu tentang lo.” Balasnya asal.

“Aneh banget.”

“Apanya?”

“Iya, Jongin bukan tipe orang yang ngerahasiain seseorang dari keluarganya. Apalagi gue.”

Mingyu baru saja membuktikan teorinya tentang seberapa dekat ia dan kakaknya. “Mungkin lagi nunggu waktu yang tepat?”

Mingyu berpikir sejenak sebelum lanjut mengunyah ayamnya. “ _Maybe_.”

Wonwoo menghabiskan minumannya dengan hati yang berdebar. “Lo deket banget ya sama Jongin?”

Mingyu mengambil waktu beberapa detik sebelum menjawab. Pandangannya terfokus pada televisi mati yang ada di depannya, dan terkadang ada bulir air yang masih menetes dari rambutnya yang basah. Wonwoo memperhatikan pria itu degan seksama kali ini. Mingyu dan Jongin sama-sama memiliki wajah yang dapat mengelabuhi orang antara polos dan mengintimidasi. Terkadang Jongin dapat terlihat seperti anjing kecil yang menggemaskan ketika sedang kebingungan, begitupun dengan Mingyu. Caranya menguyah kentang, caranya yang tak sabaran mengaduk Mocha Float agar ice cream dan kopinya menyatu, caranya memisahkan ayam dari kulitnya, dan semua perilaku ketika pria tersebut sedang tak dalam mode menyebalkan.

“Kadang dibanding abang, Jongin lebih kayak temen buat gue. Kita cerita apapun, ngelakuin semuanya sama-sama, dan gue tau cerita tentang hidupnya sampai ke aib-aibnya. Makanya keberadaan lo buat gue tuh lo aneh banget.”

“ _Understandable_.” Papar Wowoo sembari mengangguk. Radar _bestfriend 101_ nya lah yang membuat sikap Mingyu terlihat dingin kepadanya, dan seketika Wonwoo penasaran, seperti apakah Kim Mingyu yang sebenarnya?

“Sori.” Mingyu mengucapkan kata tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

“Hah?”

“Iya, sori kalau kesannya gue kayak gak suka sama lo. _I know I’m being an asshole to you yesterday_.”

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, gestur tubuhnya mulai melunak di depan Mingyu. Pembicaraan mereka sore itu serasa seperti gerbang pembuka yang entah untuk apa. “Dimaafin.”

“Lo bener, Jongin pasti punya alasan kenapa dia gak mau cerita ke gue soal lo. Kita tunggu aja sampe dia bangun.”

Jantung Wonwoo serasa hampir melompat dari tempatnya. _Jongin bangun_. Ia lupa satu variabel dimana akan ada suatu keadaan ketika Jongin akan bangun dan semuanya akan terungkap. Berbagai skenario yang bersekelebat di kepalanya membuat Wonwoo kehilangan napsu makan.

“Hobi lo apa?”

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu curiga, masih belum terbiasa dengan gencatan senjata yang akhirnya terjadi diantara mereka. “Bikin kue.”

“Besok bikin dong, buat lebaran?”

Wonwoo mendengus skeptis sambil membayangkan libur setengah harinya. “Engga, Gak ada waktu.”

“Mau lah kapan-kapan gue nyobain.”

“Boleh.” Sekarang gantian Wonwoo yang mengambil potongan ayam keduanya. “Kalau lo sukanya apa?”

“ _Design interior_.”

“ _That explains the profession_.”

Mingyu seketika terkekeh. Kentang goreng yang berkumpul di mulutnya membuat pipinya terlihat membesar. “Iya juga.”

“Itu boleh gue makan, gak?”

Mata Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo yang tertuju pada kulit ayamnya yang sekarang telah terkumpul di mangkok sebelum akhirnya pertahanan tubuh Mingyu meninggi. “Lo mau mati?”

“Ya gue kira lo gak suka! Abisan aneh banget dipisahin segala.”

“Lo mau tau gak apa yang lebih kejam dari pembunuhan?”

“Apa?”

“Nyolong kulit ayam orang.”

“Dasar gila.” Wonwoo menggerlingkan matanya keheranan sembari melihat Mingyu dengan protektif menjaga keselamatan kulit ayamnya.

“Mau maghriban dulu, gak? Nanti baru lanjutin makan lagi. Takut keburu abis.”

“Boleh.” Wonwoo berdiri menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya diikuti oleh Mingyu dari belakang.

Untuk sebuah konspirasi waktu yang aneh, keran air didepannya memutuskan untuk tidak berfungsi saat Wonwoo mencoba untuk menyalakannya. Dirinya yang kesusahan karena harus mengotak-atik alat tersebut dengan satu tangan mengharuskan Mingyu untuk membantunya, yang entah bagaimana berakhir dengan pria tersebut yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Wonwoo terkurung disana untuk beberapa waktu; mengecil dan merunduk. Jantungnya seperti dipompa oleh ribuan mesin, dan lututnya hampir menyerah untuk menopangnya berdiri.

Mingyu yang masih berusaha mengotak-atik alat tersebut akhirnya merasakan ketidaknyamanan diantara mereka dan berdeham untuk memecah keheningan. Keran tersebut akhirnya menyala dan Mingyu sesegera mungkin memisahkan tubuhnya dari punggung Wonwoo.

“Bareng gak sholat nya?” Tanya Mingyu pelan setelah mereka selesai mencuci tangan. Namun kepala Wonwoo entah masih berada dimana untuk dapat memproses perkataan barusan. “Wonwoo?”

Mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut Mingyu untuk pertama kali membuat tulangnya menggigil. “Gak mau sendiri-sendiri aja?”

“Bareng aja ayo gue imamin. Cepet sini.” Tangan Mingyu meraih kepala Wonwoo untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum mendorongnya ke kamar Jongin.

Entah bagaimana ide tersebut tercetus. Mungkin karena agenda beres-beres yang melelahkan, atau karena ayam yang mereka makan kepalang banyak; namun setelahnya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mempunyai keinginan untuk beranjak dari sofa. Mereka akhirnya meringkuk di sofa dengan selimut dan bantal yang menutupi tubuh masing-masing. Lanskap kota Jakarta yang terpampang dari jendela besar mengiringi malam mereka yang panjang.

Mereka berdiam disana tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mingyu memainkan lagu dari ponselnya yang tersambung pada speaker yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun sedangkan Wonwoo diam mendengarkan. Suara tersebut menjadi satu-satunya pengisi ruang kosong diantara mereka namun rasanya menyenangkan. Kesamaan musik yang mereka dengarkan menghangatkan hati Wonwoo sampai-sampai ia tak dapat berhenti tersenyum dalam gelap.

“Kayaknya dari semua lagunya _Air Supply_ , ini yang paling gue suka deh.”

“ _All Out of Love_?”

Wonwoo mengangguk walaupun ia tahu Mingyu tak akan bisa melihat _gesture_ tersebut. “Gue gak pernah terlalu suka lagu bertemakan cinta _but there’s something about all these old songs that makes it effortlessly romantic_.”

“Setuju.” Mingyu menggumam, suaranya terdengar setengah mengantuk. “Kalau boleh milih… _Love song_ jagoan lo apa? _The best of the best_.”

Wonwoo tertawa lepas. “Kayak lagi nentuin pilihan hidup.”

“Jawab aja bawel.”

“Hmm…” Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. “ _Can’t Take My Eyes Off You_ nya _Frankie Valli_ masih _on top of it all_ gak, sih? Kayak… Gak perduli generasi mana yang dengerin, _the song will always be legit_.”

“Anjrit gue juga suka banget lagu itu!” Sangking bersemangatnya Mingyu sampai bangun dari posisi tidurnya. “Liriknya _fucking cheesy but man, irresistible._ Apalagi pas bagian _you're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you_ terus langsung masuk ke bagian reff—”

“— _I love you, baby and if it's quite alright_ —”

“— _I need you, baby to warm the lonely night_ —”

“— _I love you, baby trust in me when I say_ …”

Part selanjutnya mereka nyanyikan bersama sambil membentuk mikrofon dari genggaman tangan sembari berjoget dan menggila di posisi masing-masing.

“ _Oh, pretty baby don't bring me down, i pray oh, pretty baby now that i've found you, stay and let me love you, baby let me love you…_ ”

Minggu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, merasa adrenalinya terpacu atas sesi joget randomnya barusan. “Kacau dah. Gue ketemu lo kayak jodoh gitu.”

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya.

“Maksudnya jodoh selera musik.” Lanjut Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum meremas selimutnya dalam hening.

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan setelah pembahasan barusan. Wonwoo dengan senandung kecilnya mengikuti lantunan musik yang sedang terputar, dan Mingyu dengan gerakan tangannya yang entah mengikuti gitar atau drum. Entah kenapa kegiatan sederhana tersebut terasa sangat menyenangkan.

“Won?”

“Hm?”

“Udah tidur?”

“Belum.”

“Ooh kirain udah.” Mingyu berdeham pelan.

“Kenapa?”

Tanpa menolehkan kepala, Wonwoo dapat merasakan Mingyu yang memiringkan badannya agar dapat melihat Wonwoo dengan lebih jelas. “Apa yang lo suka dari abang gue?”

Seketika darah Wonwoo terpompa naik keatas kepalanya. Namun ia pikir agenda berbohongnya sudah semakin membuatnya menjadi penipu ulung karena otaknya memformulasikan jawaban secara otomatis tanpa harus ia rencanakan terlebih dahulu. Atau mungkin memang mendekskripsikan Jongin bukan sebuah hal sulit.

“Gue suka tiap kali dia pakai _turtleneck_ terus _blazer_ nya disampirin di lengan… Gue suka ekspresinya yang selalu kebingungan tiap ngitung uang kembalian… Gue suka senyumnya yang ramah, parfume nya yang wangi, dan caranya menyapa gue… Terus… Gue suka tinggi dan bentuk tubuhnya yang proporsional… Gue suka tatapannya yang kharismatik dan gimana gue selalu dibuat lupa caranya ngomong tiap lagi didepan dia.”

Mingyu mendengus dan melempar gulingnya kearah Wonwoo. “Najis bucin.”

Wonwoo ikut tertawa sambil melempar balik guling tersebut kepada pemiliknya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

“Gue harap kalian langgeng, ya.”

Ada satu titik di dalam hatinya yang tersayat ketika mendengar kata-kata barusan. Kalau saja Mingyu tahu, waktu ketika Jongin bangun adalah waktu dimana Wonwoo akan bangun dari mimpinya. Wonwoo menutup matanya secara paksa, tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan apapun yang menyangkut tentang Jongin.

“Night, Gyu.”

Mingyu mengecilkan lagunya sebelum ikut larut dalam malam yang panjang dan dingin. “Night. Ketemu pas sahur, ya.”

“Oke.”

“Oke.”

Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengantar Wonwoo kembali ke indekos untuk berganti baju sebelum berangkat kerja. Kali ini alih-alih menurunkan Wonwoo tepat didepan gang, Mingyu ikut mengantarnya sampai kedalam kamar dan bermain dengan kucing Wonwoo selagi ia membersihkan diri dan berganti baju. Penawaran ini tadinya Wonwoo tolak mentah mentah karena setelah hampir seharian bersama dengan Mingyu ia merasa perlu menghindari pria tersebut sejenak untuk alasan yang masih belum jelas ia ketahui.

Melihat Mingyu di dalam rumahnya bahkan tak lebih aneh dari segala kepura-puraan yang sedang jalani. Pria tersebut terlihat terlalu besar dirumahnya yang kecil, namun di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Wonwoo senang ada Mingyu disana. Walaupun kenyataan bahwa Jongin sebagai _tunangan bohongannya_ bahkan belum pernah tahu dimana Wonwoo tinggal.

Ibu Jongin menelponya lagi pagi tadi. Wanita paruh baya itu tak henti-hentinya memberikan berbagai afeksi pada Wonwoo dan bersikap selayaknya orang tua Wonwoo sendiri. Wonwoo hanya tak tahu bagaimana ia akan dapat menghadapi beliau ketika Jongin bangun nanti.

“Oi, siape lu?”

Mingyu memalingkan pandangannya kedepan pintu, melihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian training merah sedang mengunyah tusuk gigi di mulutnya. “Sori?”

Soonyoung memicingkan matanya dengan komikal bermaksud untuk menakuti Mingyu namun gagal total. “Lu ngapain dirumah bebeb gua?”

“Hah…” Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. “Maksudnya Wonwoo?”

“Iyalah siapa lagi!” Soonyoung melepeh tusuk giginya dengan congkak. “Lu pikir lu siapa berani masuk-masuk sini sembarangan?”

“Gue—”

“Jangan ditanggepin, Gyu!” Teriak Wonwoo dari dalam kamarnya. Suaranya semakin mendekat ketika akhirnya ia menghampiri Mingyu.

“Hai, manis.” Sapa Soonyoung sesegera setelah melihat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggerlingkan matanya malas. “Hai, Soonyoung.”

“Siape ni cowok?”

“Temen.”

“Owh. Keren juga gayanya. Apa sok keren aja?”

Wonwoo memberikan senyum malas sebelum memasukan beberapa barang ke tasnya dan menarik Mingyu berdiri. “Kita udah telat nih. Duluan ya.”

Soonyoung mengintimidasi Mingyu dengan matanya yang kecil untuk terakhir kali sebelum mempersilahkan mereka keluar. “Oke, manis.”

Mereka berdua terbahak didalam mobil. Mingyu dengan tawanya yang menggema, Wonwoo dengan kikikan kecilnya. Lima menit kemudian tawa tersebut tak kunjung selesai dan mereka malah bertambah mengocok perut ketika menatap satu sama lain.

“Dia siapa, sih?” Tanya Mingyu di sela-sela tawanya.

“Anaknya ibu kost.”

“Naksir lo?”

“Iya, anjir.” Jawab Wonwoo menggerutu namun masih dengan tawa menghiasi. “Gue _ilfeel_ banget liat gayanya sumpah. Udah mana jarang mandi.”

“Gokil.”

“Udah deh jangan ngomongin Soonyoung, _stress_ gue.”

“Oke, oke…”

Mingyu bohong ketika mengatakan kalimat barusan karena ia tak pernah berhenti membahas Soonyoung sampai menurunkan Wonwoo di tempat kerjanya.

Wonwoo tak bertemu dengan Mingyu lagi selepas hari itu. Ia pergi kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk Jongin, namun pria tersebut tak ada disana ketika ia datang.

Hari ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo ditinggalkan sendiri di dalam ruangan bersama dengan Jongin. Orang tuanya meminta ia untuk menjaga Jongin karena mereka mempunyai keperluan mendadak yang harus diurus. Wonwoo selalu berpikir ketika diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Jongin, kira-kira hal apa yang akan ia katakan? Dan sekarang, walaupun dengan Jongin yang masih dalam tidur nyenyaknya, ketika mendapatkan kesempatan tersebut bahkan Wonwoo tak tahus haru berkata apa. Lidahnya kelu, pandangannya mengabur.

“Maaf karena udah masuk kedalam keluarga lo, ya…” Hanya itu yang berhasil Wonwoo ucapkan.

Dari daun pintu, Seungcheol memperhatikan adegan tersebut dalam diam. Ia melangkah maju dan menepuk punggung Wonwoo agar ia tahu bahwa Seungcheol ada disana. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat pria tersebut dan menghapus sedikit air mata yang mengalir di pipi.

“Hai, kak.”

“Hai, Won.” Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya yang tampak lelah dengan kedua tangannya. “Masih belum bangun juga, ya?”

“Belum…” Jawabnya lirih. “Saya gak tau kak apa yang bakalan saya lakuin kalau dia bangun. Saya bisa aja kabur, tapi saya ngerasa perilaku tersebut kurang etis aja melihat sebaik apa keluarga kakak sama saya. Seenggaknya saya harus minta maaf sama mereka…”

Seungcheol mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur, menggengam tangan Jongin yang tampak pucat. “Lo tenang aja, gue bakalan nemenin lo kalau memang lo harus minta maaf. Tapi gak sekarang ya, Won. Keluarga gue lagi rapuh banget karena Jongin. Kalau sampai oma dengar kabar yang bikin dia syok… Gue gak tau apa yang bakalan kejadian.”

“Iya kak. Saya gak akan kemana-mana, kok. Saya cuma gak kepengen manfaatin keadaan aja.”

“Lo sama sekali gak ngelakuin itu.” Senyum Seungcheol terlihat menenangkan. “ _You’ve been good_.”

Wonwoo membalas senyum tersebut dengan segenap hatinya.

“Tante mau ngundang lo kerumah lebaran besok.”

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. “Kak, kayaknya saya gak bisa…”

“Won,” Seungcheol meraih kedua pundak Wonwoo. “Gak ada salahnya, kok. Walaupun nantinya kita gak akan berakhir sebagai keluarga beneran, seengaknya ada waktu dimana lo pernah jadi bagian dari kita. Gue yakin mereka gak akan _jugde_ atas semua hal yang udah lo lakuin. Keluarga gue bukan orang yang seperti itu.”

Wonwoo masih tidak yakin dengan dirinya. Pantaskah diatas segala kebohongannya, untuk ia melangkah masuk lebih jauh hanya untuk meninggalkannya lagi setelahnya?

“Gimana kalau gue keceplosan sesuatu? Atau gue gak bisa jawab pertanyaan mereka tentang Jongin?”

“Ada gue."

Pembicaraanya dengan Seungcheol dirumah sakit tadi sama sekali tak dapat membantunya untuk terlelap. Wonwoo lelah, dan ia butuh tidur. Namun segala hal yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya membuat matanya enggan menutup. Dan ia benci dirinya ketika mengingat Mingyu disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

Ia harusnya memikirkan bagaimana perasaan seluruh keluarga nanti ketika tahu hal yang sebenarnya, tapi yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Mingyu. Ia rindu pembicaraan tengah malam mereka yang tak pernah inkoheren dan berkorelasi, atau ketika Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang memperagakan petikan gitar dalam lagu _Don’t Stop Believin’_.

Sedang apa pria itu sekarang? Wonwoo bahkan tak punya nomornya untuk sekedar mengubungi.

Wonwoo mengistirahatkan matanya tepat di jam dua pagi, masih dengan sejuta pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya dan bayangan akan senyum Mingyu memenuhi setiap partikel penglihatannya.

Merayakan Hari Raya Idul Fitri bersama keluarga Jongin merupakan pengalaman yang tak akan mungkin ia lupakan. Ketika Wonwoo menyaksikan mereka saling bermaaf-maafan dan bermandikan air mata, ketika uang THR mulai dibagikan dan seluruh ponakan berbaris dengan bersemangat, ketika kue demi kue mulai habis dilaha[, dan ketika mereka semua melempar senyum ramah kepadanya.

Wonwoo, untuk waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya merasakan kasih sayang yang entah sejak kapan tak pernah ia rasakan. Mungkin semenjak ia mulai merantau, atau ketika ia menutup dirinya dari menerima afeksi yang berlebihan. Yang Wonwoo tahu, ia sangat suka berada diantara keluarga hangat ini dan ia tidak tahu apakah suatu saat akan sanggup merelakan semua pergi.

Orang tua Jongin tak henti-hentinya mencekoki Wonwoo dengan berbagai makanan. _Wonwoo cobain ketupat sayurnya ya ganteng, Wonwoo nambah gih opornya enak itu, Wonwoo udah cobain sambal yang oma buat, belum?_ dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati meladeni mereka. Wonwoo membalas senyum mereka dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar, dan membalas perhatian mereka dengan rasa terima kasih yang mendalam.

Wonwoo senang berada disini.

Namun yang terpenting adalah bagaimana ia akhirnya bisa bertemu Mingyu lagi setelah tiga hari. Pria itu ada disana, duduk di lengan sofa dengan piring terpapah di telapak tangannya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah dan mengunyah, dan seketika ingatannya tentang malam itu kembali terulang. Mingyu sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pamannya yang juga tertarik dengan _design interior_ , dan Wonwoo bisa melihat seberapa _passionate_ Mingyu ketika membicarakan hal yang ia minati.

Mingyu menangkap mata Wonwoo yang sedang memandangnya dari seberang ruangan dan otomatis mengangkat alisnya penasaran. Setelah berdiri dan pamit dari pamannya, Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang membelalak ketika Mingyu benar-benar berjalan kearahnya.

“Oi.” Sapa Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeser tubuhnya agar Mingyu bisa mengisi ruang kosong disebelahnya. “Gue liat-liat kayaknya lo jago juga menghadapi ponakan gue yang bandel nya ampun-ampunan.”

Ia terkekeh mendengar pernyataan barusan. “ _Not that bad, though_?”

“Beneran jago ni orang. Gue aja gak sanggup, asli!”

“Berlebihan lo, ah.” Wonwoo meninju lengan Mingyu asal. "Makan tuh jangan belepotan, liat tuh baju lo kecipratan bumbu."

“Bodo ah. Eh ngomong-ngomong lo udah cobain kue putri saju yang disana belum, sih? Asli enak parah. Gokil. Gak tau itu nyokap beli apa bikin, gue mau nanya lupa mulu keburu pusing terlalu banyak makanan yang harus dimakan.”

Wonwoo tersenyum penuh arti dihadapannya.

“Napa senyum-senyum gitu?” Lanjut Mingyu, matanya mendelik sebagai bentuk paksaan agar Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaanya.

“Gak apa.”

“Kenapa, gak?”

Wonwoo terkekeh lagi, kali ini menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipi nya yang memerah. “Kue nya gue yang buat.”

Mingyu mengambil waktu sejenak untuk sebelum meletakan piringnya di meja sebelahnya dan meraih kedua pundak Wonwoo. “Sumpah?”

Wonwoo tertawa sebelum menjawab. “Sumpah.”

“Wonwoo, gue cuma mau bilang makasih karena lo sudah menciptakan sebuah mahakarya dalam bentuk kue putri salju.”

Wonwoo menyingkirkan genggaman Mingyu dari pundaknya dengan canda. “Apasih lo kebanyakan makan jadi _error,_ ya.”

“Please bikin lagi. Gue akan jadi pelanggan setia lo. Selamanya. _Pour toujours. Voor altijd. Per sempre. FOREVER_.”

“Iya ih gila, berisik lo.” Wonwoo menepuk kening Mingyu dengan tangannya. Pria itu terlihat sangat menikmati masa-masa kejayaanya ketika menggoda Wonwoo.

Mingyu tak beranjak dari sisi nya sepanjang sisa hari itu. Mereka bermain bersama semua keponakan Mingyu di taman dan Wonwoo menyaksikan Mingyu yang kesusahan saat harus menyaingi stamina para anak kecil tersebut ketika bermain. Wonwoo membelikan mereka ice cream ketika hari mulai terik, dan mereka menurut ketika Wonwoo mengatakan untuk beristirahat sejenak di teras. Setelah selesai menjilati ice cream hingga ludes, anak-anak tersebut kembali mengajak Mingyu untuk bergulat diatas rumput. Pria itu digelitik pinggangnya, dicoret-coret mukanya, diacak-acak rambutnya, dan segala bentuk penghinaan lain yang memalukan untuk dilakukan kepada pria dewasa.

Wonwoo menonton dari pinggir, menikmati setiap tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Otot-otot wajahnya serasa pegal karena terlalu banyak tertawa hari ini.

“Gyu, baju lo putih! Kotor itu kena tanah.”

“Bentar!” Teriak Mingyu dengan maksud menjawab kata-kata Wonwoo barusan. Setelah mempersuasi keponakannya untuk menghentikan siksaanya sejenak Mingyu berlari menghampiri Wonwoo dengan wajah yang memerah dan keringat bercucuran.

Wonwoo memberikan sebotol air mineral ketika Mingyu tiba dihadapannya. Ia juga dengan sigap mengipasi pria tersebut dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di digenggaman serta menarik Mingyu yang sedang meneguk minumannya untuk duduk disebelahnya sebelum menghapus keringat pria itu dengan lengan bajunya. Mingyu menerima hal tersebut dengan normal seakan-akan dinamika ini telah ada selama bertahun-tahun.

“Tambah kotor baju lo.” Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk, membuka satu persatu kancing baju koko nya dan menampakan kaos putih polos yang ada didalamnya. Usai menanggalkan bajunya, Mingyu menggunakan baju tersebut untuk mengelap tengkuk lehernya.

“Capek.” Katanya sambil menggerutu, dan Wonwoo tersenyum melihat bibirnya yang tertekuk.

“Lagi gak minumnya?”

“Udah.” Mingyu berdiri setelah melempar bajunya ke lantai, mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo asal dan kembali berlari menghampiri keponakannya. “Thanks, manis!”

Mata Wonwoo membelalak mendengar kalimat barusan sembari berusaha melempar botol kosong kearah Mingyu. Bayang-bayang Soonyoung seketika tergambar jelas di depan matanya.

“Alay lo!”

Mingyu membalas teriakan tersebut dengan wajah meledek.

Mingyu mengantarnya pulang lagi malam itu. Yang membuat Wonwoo takjub adalah bagaimana hanya dalam beberapa hari, keadaan menjadi terbalik. Wonwoo yang dulu merasa berada satu mobil dengan Mingyu menganggapnya sebagai sebuah bentuk siksaan yang tak akan sanggup ia lalui sekarang sangat menantikan saat-saat dimana ia bisa berada berdua dengan pria itu.

Mereka bisa membicarakan apapun, menertawakan apapun, dan memperdebatkan apapun disaat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana kekurangan mereka selalu menjadi sebuah pelengkap, dan bagaimana kelebihan mereka selalu menjadi keuntungan untuk mereka lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Wonwoo tahu ini gila, namun sakhir-akir ini hidupnya memang serentetan peristiwa gila yang tak mampu ia jelaskan.

“Nyampeee.” Ucap Mingyu ketika berhenti di depan gang indekos. Mobilnya diparkir di tempat yang sama dengan tempo hari, dan Mingyu turun dari mobilnya berberapa detik setelah Wonwoo membuka pintu.

“Ih ngapain ikut turun?” Tanya Wonwoo sambil berseri-seri.

“Nemenin lo sampe depan pintu. Nanti kalau tiba-tiba _si kaleng biskuit Khong Guan_ gangguin lo lagi gimana?”

Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu keras. “Dasar gak jelas.”

Mingyu mengikutinya dari belakang sembil terkekeh. “Besok kerja?”

“Kerja.” Mingyu pasti sudah dapat menebak dari nada bicara dan helaan yang panjang bagaimana Wonwoo sangat menentang shift nya esok hari.

“Yaudah semangat deh.”

“Yee! Gue kira lo mau berbuat sesuatu. Racunin bos gue gitu misalnya.”

Mereka berjalan memasuki pagar dengan pelan mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Wonwoo membuka pintu rumahnya dan membalikan badan untuk melihat Mingyu yang berdiri tepat di depan sana.

“Nyampeee.” Giliran Wonwoo yang mengatakan kata barusan. Mingyu tertawa melihatnya.

“Hari ini asik banget.” Ucap Mingyu.

“Asik karena lo disiksa ponakan-ponakan lo?”

“ _Yee_ , bukan.” Mingyu mencapit hidung Wonwoo di sela-sela jarinya dan Wonwoo memberontak dengan menampar lengan pria itu. “ _It was nice because you’re there_.”

_Pipi tolong jangan memerah… Pipi tolong jangan memerah… Pipi tolong jangan memerah…_

“Udah, sih? Aneh tau gak liat lo manis-manis gini.”

“Tuh, gitu kan. Gue judes salah, baik salah. Maunya gimana?”

Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya lemas. “Gak tau.”

“Gue mau tanya sesuatu, dong.”

“Apa?”

Mingyu berpikir sejenak sebelum memasukan tangannya kedalam kantung dan memutar-mutar tumit sepatunya. “Gue doang gak sih yang ngerasa kita banyak kecocokan dalam banyak hal? _I mean… it’s like we completed each other’s puzzle_.”

Tenggorokan Wonwoo meradang. “Emang iya?” _Iya,_ hanya saja ia tak mau mengakuinya.

“ _I thought so_.”

 _Dear God me too. Me too…_ Batin Wonwoo.

"Lo bukan tipe gue banget, deh." Ucap Wonwoo, sengaja ingin memberikan ego Mingyu sedikit tonjokan.

"Dih, gimana tuh emang tipe lo?"

"Yang kayak Jongin."

Mingyu terlihat kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan berikutnya. "Tapi kalau dilihat dari banyak aspek ya, sebenernya _i'm better than him_."

"Aspek apa misalnya?"

"Tinggi badan?"

"Tinggi lo bikin gue takut."

Mingyu berpikir sejenak. "Gue lebih ganteng."

"Itu sih lo nya aja yang _self-centered._ "

"Gue lebih jago bersosialisasi."

Wonwoo tak bisa mengelak yang satu ini.

"Dan lebih jago teknologi." Lanjut Mingyu. "Dan lebih _knowledgeable._ Lebih sama selera musiknya sama lo. Lebih deket umurnya sama lo. Lebih cocok—"

" _Mingyu_."

"Apa?"

"Gue tunangan abang lo." Tunangan palsu, tapi sekarang _konteks_ nya bukan seperti itu. Yang sebetulnya juga tidak _valid_ mengingat pada akhirnya Wonwoo tak akan pernah bersama dengan Jongin. Yang juga tak bisa ia ungkapkan kebenarannya di momen ini. _Kepala Wonwoo rasanya mau pecah._

“Kayaknya gue harus cabut kata-kata gue yang waktu itu.”

“Yang mana?” Tanya Wonwoo.

“Yang gue berharap kalian langgeng.” Mingyu masih bermain-main dengan tumitnya sebelum kemudian menanggah untuk memandang mata Wonwoo. “Karena gue akan memperjuangkan setiap kesempatan yang gue punya kalau suatu saat hubungan kalian merenggang.”

Air liurnya lebih terasa seperti batu kerikil yang menggelinding turun di kerongkongannya. “Gyu…”

“Jahat, ya?” Pria tersebut meringis, jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. “Kayaknya ini pertama kalinya gue ada niatan jahat ke abang gue sendiri.”

“Bukan, bukan gitu. Gue sebenernya—”

“ _Nope. Please. Don’t say anything_ karena gue gak mau denger.” Mingyu memundurkan kakinya dua langkah kebelakang. “Gue pulang, ya.”

Wonwoo mengangguk. Namun yang tak disangka-sangka adalah ketika Mingyu akhirnya memajukan langkahnya kembali, merangkup wajah Wonwoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan mendorong Wonwoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

Mingyu melumat, melumat, dan melumat. Gerakannya bersemangat bak diburu waktu dan ritme tersebut hampir tak dapat Wonwoo ikuti. Mingyu adalah orang pertama yang menciumnya sedalam ini, dengan emosi sebesar ini, dan selama ini. Suara bibir mereka yang beradu menggema diseluruh ruangan dan tanpa sadar Wonwoo menabrak meja dibelakangnya.

Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dirinya yang terus didorong oleh Mingyu. Pria tersebut bahkan belum membuka matanya barang sebentar serta terus-terusan mendorong mundur dan Wonwoo harus mengontrol arah jalan mereka sebelum mereka berakhir dengan menghancurkan kamarnya.

Namun genggaman Wonwoo pada meja ternyata sangat keras sehingga disanalah mereka sekarang; Wonwoo mencoba mengatur napasnya, dan Mingyu yang akhirnya berhenti sejenak untuk membuka mata.

Mingyu memandangnya dengan lembut sambil mengusap pipi Wonwoo pelan. Senyum mulai mengembang di pipi nya, dan ternyata menyenangkan melihat itu.

“ _I had to do that at least once in my life_.” Mingyu memundurkan langkahnya kembali kearah pintu, membukanya, dan bersiap untuk menghilang dari pandangan. “Night, manis.”

Wonwoo bahkan tak lagi bisa menunjukan ekspresi apapun selain kesedihan yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya; atas bagaimana ia akan menjalani hidupnya setelah ciuman barusan.

Satu yang Wonwoo tahu, adalah bagaimana segalanya tentang malam itu membuatnya sadar bahwa ia telah menyukai orang yang salah

Wonwoo mendapatkan kabar bahwa Jongin telah sadar keesokan harinya. Sangking paniknya, ia bergegas menghubungi Seungcheol dengan suara yang bergetar. Seungcheol mencoba menenangkan, memberitahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja asal ia menjelaskan dengan benar. Wonwoo tak tahu mana yang harus ia percayai karena kalau boleh jujur, alasannya tak ingin pergi kerumah sakit bukan hanya karena kebohongannya atas Jongin tapi juga Mingyu. Tak ada satupun dari kakak beradik itu yang ingin ia temui.

Hari itu rasanya berjalan sangat lama bagi Wonwoo. Shift kerja nya, perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit nya, dan kaki nya ketika berjalan langkah demi langkah kearah kamar Jongin. Kalau boleh dirangkum, Wonwoo seperti sedang berjalan memasuki kuburannya sendiri. Ia ingin berbalik dan melangkah pergi, tetapi mengingat segala kebaikan yang telah dilakukan keluarganya membuat Wonwoo akhirnya mengurungkan niat. Ia harus mengakhiri semuanya dengan baik-baik bagaimanapun caranya.

Tentu saja semua mulai kacau ketika Jongin membuka mata dan mengenali seluruh anggota keluarganya kecuali Wonwoo. Sang ibu sibuk bertanya kepada dokter apakah ini salah satu efek dari amnesia sebagian dan Wonwoo meringis mendengarnya. Jongin tidak apa-apa, Jongin sehat, dan ini semua salah Wonwoo.

Akhirnya di detik itu juga Wonwoo mengungkapkan semuanya. Apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu, bagaimana sang suster salah mengira bahwa Wonwoo adalah tunangannya, dan setelahnya, dan setelahnya.

“Om, tante, semuanya… Saya gak ada maksud untuk ngebohongin atau ngemanfaatin siapapun. Semuanya murni salah paham dan saya minta maaf karena gak berkeinginan untuk mengoreksi sedari awal. Semuanya udah baik banget sama saya, dan saya gak mau ngelupain kebaikan itu begitu aja. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena sudah lancang masuk kedalam keluarga kalian. Semoga Jongin cepat sembuh, dan semoga kalian sehat selalu. Saya pamit.”

Tak ada satupun yang menghalangi Wonwoo pergi saat itu. Mungkin karena syok berkepanjangan yang sedang mereka rasakan, atau memang karena mereka sudah muak dipermainkan. Walaupun seperti itu, Wonwoo tak menyalahkan satupun dari mereka. Tak menyalahkan Jongin yang memandangnya seakan-akan ia adalah pria gila yang menyusup masuk, tak menyalahkan Seungcheol yang memandangnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah, dan tak menyalahkan Mingyu yang memandangnya dari sudut ruangan dengan sejuta rasa benci.

Semuanya telah berakhir, bahkan kesempatanya untuk tetap berteman dengan siapapun di dalam anggota keluarga ini.

Saat itu, dunia rasanya seperti terjungkir balik. Langkah berat yang mengiringi Wonwoo sepulangnya ia kerumah, pipi panas yang dialiri bulir air mata, pundaknya yang berat serasa ditimpa dunia, dan kepalanya yang kalut dan berawan. Sepuluh menit Wonwoo berdiri di depan sana, mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dengan mata berkaca dan tangan bergetar namun sang kunci tak kunjung masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

“Sini deh gue bantuin.” Kata suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Soonyoung mengambil benda dari genggaman Wonwoo dan memutarnya dengan mudah. Buru-buru Wonwoo menghapus air matanya, malu akan kemunculan Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba didepan dirinya yang kacau. “Silahkan masuk, manis.”

Wonwoo tertawa. Tawa yang menunjukan sebuah bentuk keputusasaan. Tawa yang akan segera memberikan seseorang pandangan kedua karena nadanya terdengar pilu dan memalukan. Tanpa sadar, air matanya jatuh bercucuran dan Wonwoo bahkan tak mampu untuk berbicara disela isaknya yang kian menjadi-jadi. Soonyoung melihat hal tersebut dengan mata membelalak panik dan kebingungan atas apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Namun akhirnya pemuda tersebut menuntun Wonwoo untuk masuk ke kamarnya, mendudukannya di atas tempat tidur, dan sekonyong-konyong berlari ke dapur untuk mengambilkannya minum. Wonwoo mengambil gelas yang Soonyoung sodorkan dan meneguknya sampai habis. Mungkin segalanya tentang hari ini sebegitu berat dan menguras tenaga dan yang ia butuhkan adalah tempat tidur, makanan manis untuk dicamil, dan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Kenapa, Won?”

Wonwoo menyeka hidungya yang merah dengan tissue. “Gue bikin semuanya kacau, Nyong…”

“Oke…?”

“Gue udah ngehianatin kepercayaan keluarga Jongin.”

“Oke…”

“Gue gak akan bisa ketemu mereka lagi.”

“Oke…”

“Dan gue sayang sama Mingyu…” Wonwoo menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah menyebut nama tersebut di lidahnya. Rasanya getir dan kelu, dan ia bahkan tak tahu apa masih boleh mengucapkannya.

Wonwoo tahu dari semua hal yang harus ia pikirkan, Mingyu seharusnya bukan prioritasnya. Rasa kecewa keluarga Jongin, dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Jongin tak akan pernah sama lagi adalah agenda permasalahaan yang harusnya menjadi prioritas. _But he just can’t help it. Mingyu is all over his head_.

Dan disini, dikamarnya yang sepi, dikamarnya yang miskin canda tawa dan kehangatan, _he just knew that he screwed up real bad_.

Wonwoo akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Soonyoung.

”Bingung gua.” Ucapnya. “Yang tunangan lu Jongin apa Mingyu?”

”Gak ada satupun dari mereka yang tunangan gue, Soonyoung...”

”Tadi katanya tunangan?”

”Ih, lo tuh.” Wonwoo kali ini melempar bantal kehadapan Soonyoung. “Tunangan palsu. Sama Jongin. Tapi gue malah sayang sama Mingyu. Harusnya gue sayang sama Jongin walaupun kita tunangan bohongan dan sebetulnya gak apa juga kalau gue suka Mingyu, tapi keluarganya udah terlanjur kenal gue sebagai tunangan Jongin. Walaupun bohongan.”

Soonyoung mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Mulutnya terbuka kecil, matanya memicing. “Konflik hidup lu… berat juga, ya.”

Wonwoo mendengus sambil menangis.

“Menurut gue mereka gak berhak marah,” Lanjut Soonyoung. “Maksudnya tuh… Okedah lu bohong, tapi kan lu juga gak ngerugiin dan manfaatin siapa-siapa? Bagus malah, oma nya jadi gak jantungan karena lu ceritain tiba-tiba. Dan yang paling penting, lu sayang ama mereka kayak keluarga sendiri. Sederhana, bukan?”

“Gak bisa Soonyoung, lo gak ngerti…” Wonwoo terisak lagi. “Gue gak akan berani ngemunculin muka gue di depan satupun anggota keluarga mereka lagi.”

“Iyasih…” Soonyoung mendekatkan kotak tissue padanya ketika Wonwoo semakin tersedu-sedu. “Solusi nya paling lu ama gua aja yang jomblo, tampan, dan ramah lingkungan. Keluarga gua mah udah setuju bangat ama lu, Won.”

Wonwoo melempar beberapa lembar tissue kedepan wajah Soonyoung. Pria tersebut mengulum bibirnya dan tersenyum.

“Gue cuma…” Wonwoo mulai lagi. “Gue… sayang sama Mingyu.”

Soonyoung mengusap pundak Wonwoo pelan dan menariknya kedalam pelukan. Wonwoo membiarkan, karena diatas apapun yang saat ini ia butuhkan adalah afeksi dan juga _comfort words_. Mungkin malam ini harus ia keluarkan semua agar esok hari dapat melanjutkan hidup dengan sebagaimana mestinya.

“ _Thanks_ ya, Nyong… Gue gak nyangka lo bisa jadi teman yang menyenangkan buat diajak cerita. Kenapa gak dari kemarin-kemarin aja.”

“ _Don’t judge book by its cover_ , manis.”

“Apaansi anjir alay…” Ia tertawa, tetapi kali ini dengan segenap kesungguhan hatinya. “Serius deh Nyong, lo tuh sebenernya _not bad…_ Kalau lo gak ngunyah tusuk gigi pakai baju training yang gak ganti-ganti, terus mau nyisir rambut lo minimal sekali sehari.”

“Naksir ntar lu kalo gua udah ganteng?”

“Engga lah!”

“Terus apa artinya gua menjadi tampan kalo lu gak naksir?”

“Au amat deh Nyong…”

Sooonyoung terkikik, masih dengan tangan yang mengusap punggung Wonwoo.

Setidaknya ia tidur nyenyak malam itu. Memikirkan bagaimana untuk menghapus segala hal yang terjadi kemarin, dan memulai semua dengan lembaran baru.

Lembaran tanpa Jongin ataupun Mingyu didalamnya.

Semuanya memang dimulai dari lembaran baru, dan tanpa Jongin ataupun Mingyu didalamnya. Ia pergi bekerja, berselancar di internet untuk mengisi waktu luangnya, memasak untuk dirinya sendiri, bermain bersama kucingnya, dan menonton video apapun yang muncul dalam kotak rekomendasi Youtube hingga tertidur dan lalu tanpa sadar, mengulang rutinitas tersebut keesokan hari.

Kalau boleh dirangkum, hidupnya kembali seperti semula.

Namun satu-satunya yang Wonwoo sayangkan adalah bagaimana ia menjadi tidak terbiasa dengan kesendirian. Ponselnya yang tak lagi berdering, dan makan malamnya yang kembali dirundung dengan kesunyian. Bahkan Seungcheol pun kini sudah tak mengubunginya lagi dan entah mengapa segalanya terasa seperti neraka didalam bumi.

Hari berganti, minggu berlalu, dan rasa sakit akan segalanya belum juga memulih. Ia tak pernah bertemu Jongin lagi semenjak saat itu. Wonwoo pernah melihatnya sekali, namun ia tak dapat memastikan apakah matanya menangkap orang yang tepat. Namun kenyataan bahwa Jongin tak pernah menyapa ataupun mengisi ulang kartunya lagi membuktikan bahwa mungkin kali ini Jongin lebih memilih untuk berkutat dengan mesin yang membingungkan daripada bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sering mengobrol bersama sekarang. Pemuda itu menyombongkan pekerjaan barunya sebagai kurir di salah satu layanan antar paket di Jakarta, dan ia tak pernah berhenti mengatakan akan membeli casing handphone bergambar singa dengan gaji pertamanya. Oh, dan juga mentraktir Wonwoo makan.

Soonyoung mengatakan ia akan tetap memperjuangkan perasaannya pada Wonwoo sampai kapanpun. Walaupun tak sepenuhnya menanggapi gurauan tersebut, Wonwoo tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Wonwoo hanya senang mereka berteman sekarang, apalagi sebagian hari-harinya ditemani oleh Soonyoung yang selalu punya cara untuk mengisi waktu luang. Ia selalu siap menjadi kelinci percobaan acap kali Wonwoo bereksperimen dengan kue-kue nya. Suatu waktu Wonwoo pernah menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika sedang mengaduk adonan kue dan Soonyoung ada disana menemani (dan menanyakan sejuta pertanyaan yang membuatnya jengkel).

Satu bulan berlalu begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. Mungkin ketika kita (berpura-pura) menyibukan diri dengan sesuatu, waktu akan berjalan dengan sendirinya. Plester lukanya masih tertutup rapat walaupun Wonwoo sadar luka dibaliknya belum kunjung kering. Namun setidaknya, Wonwoo mampu untuk tersenyum dan melanjutkan hidup.

Wonwoo akhirnya mendapatkan jatah cuti satu minggu penuh nya. Jika dipikir-pikir, pak Tigor ada benarnya. Tak akan ada beda bagi Wonwoo mendapatkan hari libur kapanpun karena ketika mendapatkannya, ia tak tahu bagaimana harus membuat hari-hari tersebut menjadi produktif.

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo memanfaatkanya untuk menghabiskan list tontonan yang belum pernah sempat ia selesaikan dan mendekorasi kamarnya agar lebih meriah. Membeli tanaman hidup, mengecet ulang temboknya, menata ulang isi lemarinya, dan lagi-lagi membuat kue. Soonyoung bilang ini adalah sebuah bentuk misi untuk melupakan Mingyu dan menyambut cintanya dan Wonwoo menyumpal mulut pemuda itu dengan tepung terigu.

Pada suatu hari di Minggu, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Wonwoo berteriak menyuruhnya masuk karena satu-satunya orang yang akan menggangu ketenangan hidupnya di hari libur adalah Soonyoung. Namun sampai pada ketukan kelima, pintu masih enggan terbuka. Wonwoo akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan kearah pintu, dan mendapati Jongin berdiri disana—dengan senyum ramah yang menjadi penyemangatnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama beberapa bulan belakangan.

Tangan Wonwoo terkunci di kenop, kakinya terpaku di lantai bumi. Wonwoo tak dapat bergerak kemanapun.

“Halo, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo menatap Jongin dengan mulut terbuka alih-alih menjawab.

“Sori ganggu…” Jongin memulai lagi. “Cuma waktu itu saya belum sempet bilang terima kasih karena kamu udah nolongin saya.”

Wonwoo masih membuka mulutnya dan memandang Jongin dengan mata membelalak.

“Kalau bukan karena kamu mungkin saya gak akan ada disini sekarang. Saya gak ngerti kenapa kamu bisa seberani itu tapi saya sangat mengapresiasi itu.”

Lamunan Wonwoo akhirnya terbuyarkan, “Eh… iya sama-sama.”

“Oke.” Jongin terkekeh gemas. “Oh, dan lo gak perlu khawatir soal keluarga gue. Mereka gak pernah sedikitpun marah kok sama lo. Malahan mereka terus-terusan maksa gue buat ngunjungin lo dan bilang terima kasih, cuma karena terkapar dirumah sakit selama beberapa hari kerjaan gue dikantor lagi gila banget hektiknya.”

Beban di pundak Wonwoo seketika menyusut, napasnya melega. “Oke…”

“Sekali lagi _thanks_ ya, Wonwoo. Dan maaf kamu jadi harus kebawa-bawa gini.”

“Gak apa, Jongin.”

“Yaudah kalau gitu,” Jongin mengangguk untuk terakhir kali sebelum memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang. “ _I’ll let you two talk now._ ”

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya atas kata-kata Jongin barusan, namun pria itu enggan menjelaskan lebih jauh dan beranjak pergi dari posisinya. Wonwoo dapat melihat Jongin memasuki mobilnya diujung jalan bersamaan dengan pria yang keluar dari pintu sebelahnya.

Wonwoo meremas ujung sweaternya keras. Kakinya lagi-lagi terpaku dilantai bumi, dan matanya memanas. Melihat Mingyu membuat pertahananya selama sebulan terakhir runtuh berkeping-keping dan Wonwoo benci itu. Ia tak tahu apa maksud dan tujuan Mingyu datang, tetapi kalau ia harus merobek kisah hari ini dan memulai segalanya dari nol lagi ia merasa tak akan sanggup.

Mingyu ada disini. Di depan pintu kamarnya seperti waktu kemarin. Memori akan kecupan bibir pria itu di bibirnya menelusuk ke setiap sendinya dan lutut Wonwoo hampir menyerah untuk menopangnya berdiri. Namun Mingyu, Mingyu dengan senyumnya yang jumawa, Mingyu dengan tingginya yang mengintimidasi, Mingyu dengan kemeja flanel kotak-kotaknya, dan Mingyu yang tersenyum manis dengan gingsulnya menusuk Wonwoo hingga ke ulu hati.

Wonwoo bahkan tak pernah berpikir utuk menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan ketika mereka akan bertemu lagi. Baginya, Mingyu adalah sebuah keinginan yang harus ia lempar dan buang jauh. Dihadapkan kepada situasi seperti ini, yang dapat Wonwoo lakukan hanyalah pasrah pada apapun yang akan Mingyu katakan. Namun bohong jika Wonwoo bilang ia tak ingin merengkuh dan memeluk. Wonwoo ingin menggengam jemari Mingyu dan menguncinya erat. Wonwoo ingin berada lebih dekat tanpa jarak.

_Ya Tuhan… Bisakah kita merasakan rasa sayang yang sebegitu besar kepada satu orang?_

“Oi.” Katanya santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di bingkai pintu. Kedua tangannya bersilang di dada, dan alisnya naik sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah. “Belom mandi ya lo?”

Wonwoo cepat-cepat menghapus bulir air matanya yang menetes. “Belom.”

“Mandi lah. Udah jelek tambah jelek, lo.”

“Iya abis ini…” Jawabnya lirih.

Mingyu membantunya menghapus air mata yang masih membekas di pipi dan Wonwoo tersentak merasakan jemari Mingyu disana. “Kenapa nangis?”

“Gak apa.”

“Oma nanyain lo terus tuh, katanya ngidam kue putri salju.”

“Lo apa oma?”

“Gue sama oma setengah-setengah.”

Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan tawa. “Lo gak marah?”

“Marah.” Mingyu menekankan kata-katanya. “Males gue dibohongin gitu.”

Kepala Wonwoo semakin menunduk.

“Tapi sekarang udah engga.” Lanjutnya.

“Ooh…”

“Wonwoo.”

“Apa?” Wonwoo merespon dengan suaranya setengah tertahan.

“Gue butuh kepastian.”

“Kepastian apa, Gyu?”

“Lo sayangnya sama siapa, gue atau abang? Karena jujur gue gak tau harus apa. Cara lo mendeksripsikan Jongin, cara lo berkorban buat Jongin, gue bisa nyimpulin sesuatu dari sana cuma jujur, _jujur Wonwoo_ , gue gak mau dan gak akan pernah terima. Gue maunya lo sama gue, dan hanya buat gue. Tapi kalau sekarang, disini, lo bilang kalau lo sayangnya sama Jongin, gue akan mundur dengan teratur.”

Tenggorokan Wonwoo serasa habis ditonjok dengan samsak sekeras-kerasnya. Lidahnya kelu, dan yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah memainkan jemari Mingyu ditangannya. Tanpa suara, tanpa kata-kata. Jari-jari Mingyu selalu terasa kokoh ditangannya. Wonwoo menelusuri garis ditelapaknya dan membawanya keatas agar dapat ia kecup lembut.

Dan Wonwoo rasa itu cukup. Wonwoo harap Mingyu paham dimana hatinya berlabuh sekarang. Dan Mingyu mengerti. Mingyu mengerti ketika kedua tangannya merengkuh dan membawa Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

Mingyu masih seperti satu bulan lalu ketika wanginya menusuk hidung Wonwoo dan rasanya seperti berada dirumah. Masih seperti satu bulan lalu ketika hangat tubuhnya menjalar dan menyelimuti Wonwoo seperti berjongkok di depan perapian di hari yang dingin dan berangin. Masih seperti satu bulan lalu ketika Wonwoo menyadari bahwa kesalahan dalam hidupnya bukan mengenal Jongin—tapi adiknya yang memberikan tatapan skeptis dan memperlakukannya dengan kurang mengenakan.

Wonwoo diam dalam dekapan, karena ia sadar tak ada satupun untaian kata yang dapat menjelaskan apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

“Mingyu…”

“Hm?”

“Gak apa, gue cuma mau sebut nama lo aja.”

“ _Kinky_.”

“Ih, bukan gitu _konteks_ nya!” Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu keras. “Sebulan terakhir ini sakit banget cuma buat nginget nama lo doang.”

Mingyu terkekeh, getarannya terasa sampai kedalam tubuh Wonwoo. “Sebut lagi dong coba. Sebut sepuasnya.”

“ _Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu_.”

Lagi-lagi pria itu terkekeh, menggoyangkan tubuh mereka kekanan dan kekiri. “Gue juga mau.”

“Mau apa?”

“Panggil nama lo.”

“Coba.”

“ _Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo, WONWOOO_!”

Kaki Mingyu terinjak sebagai ganjaran karena telah mengundang orang sekitar untuk menoleh kearah mereka. “Gak usah teriak bisa, gak?”

“Kenapa? Ntar _si kaleng biskuit Khong Guan dateng_ , ya?”

Sekarang gantian Wonwoo yang terkekeh. “Gyu…”

“Apalagi?”

“Keluarga lo emangnya masih mau nerima gue?”

Sesaat setelah Wonwoo mengatakan hal tersebut Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi aba-aba pada mobil yang sedang terparkir. Dari sana, Wonwoo dapat melihat oma dan tante saling berdadah dari dalam mobil. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, bulir air mata menuruni pipinya.

“Ya ampun…”

“Udah? Percaya?”

Wonwoo mengangguk, masih mencoba untuk memulihkan pandangannya yang mengabur.

“ _Do you wanna do this with me or not_? Atau mau sama Jongin aja?”

“Ih apaansi lo rese. Ya sama lo lah!”

Mingyu mencubit pipi Wonwoo gemas, menariknya ke dua arah yang berbeda. “Gitu dong.”

Kisahnya hari ini ditutup dengan oma dan tante yang berkunjung kerumahnya. Wonwoo mendengarkan celoteh mereka berdurasi sebulan terakhir; tentang Jongin yang kembali sehat, tentang Mingyu yang selalu uring-uringan (konteks: _tentunya_ Wonwoo), tentang eksperimen kue putri salju nya yang gagal, dan tentang bagaimana hilangnya Wonwoo menjadi sebuah hal yang signifikan di keluarga mereka. Wonwoo mendengarkan dengan segenap hatinya, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang sempat hilang dan kini perlahan mulai kembali tumbuh.

Yang paling menyita perhatian diantara semua ekspektasi _out of the box_ yang terjadi hari ini adalah keberadaan Mingyu disisinya. Mingyu yang merangkul pundaknya, Mingyu yang mengunci jari-jarinya di sela-sela pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, dan Mingyu yang tak meninggalkan sisinya barang sebentar.

Wonwoo ternyata salah memahami, bahwa untuk dapat mencapai titik ini, ia harus menjadi pembohong ulung terlebih dahulu. Tanpa ini semua, ia tak akan pernah dipertemukan dengan Mingyu. Tanpa ini semua, ia tak akan pernah mengenal Mingyu.

Dan jika ia harus menulis ulang kembali lembarannya, Wonwoo rasa ia tak akan keberatan selama ada Mingyu yang menjadi bagian didalamnya.

[]

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
